


Condoms

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka hates condoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condoms

**Author's Note:**

> Old piece, reposting, you know the drill.

** Condoms **

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece._

 _Summery: Iruka hates condoms_

 _Author’s Note: Possible out-of-characterness. Angsty. Discussion of sex._

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed._

 _Published: 22 July 2007_

 _Rating: T_

 

Iruka hates condoms.

He understands their importance. He is an avid supporter of their use. He himself uses them on a regular basis.

Therein lays his hatred.

Because he insists that he and his lover always use one, there is always that barrier between him and his lover. Any intimate act between them is interrupted by that piece of plastic and it is impossible to be as close as possible.

He longs to forgo them completely so he can feel his lover completely. He dreams of tasting his lover and not plastic—whether it is flavoured or not—on his tongue and down his throat. He wishes he could experience his lover’s mouth in all of its hot, wet glory instead of settling for just knowing that his lover’s mouth is hot and wet. He wants nothing more to never use a condom again with his lover again.

But they are ninjas. Their lives are their villages first and theirs second. They can—and will—be expected to do whatever it takes for the village. Sex is sometimes the only means to an end and sex will be used against them. There often isn’t the option or protection of condoms available.

Medicine can only protect them so much. There are still too many things that can be passed on that cannot be cured. There are things that go beyond just being disgusting and uncomfortable; those things will kill in the most debilitating ways possible.

Iruka doesn’t want to die in that way and he can’t stand the thought of his lover withering away like that. He knows he can’t do anything to protect his lover on his missions, so Iruka does what he can to protect his lover at home. He regularly gets tested and he wears condoms whenever he is with his lover as well as whenever he can on missions.

Iruka hates condoms. He dreams of the day he can be with his lover and not need them. But until that day comes, he will use them unquestioningly because he loves too deeply not to.

 

 __

x Fin x


End file.
